The Key Of Eternal Life
by Little Sakura2
Summary: Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon think's they're ordinary kids - Until the gamekeeper came to hand them this letters, taken to Hogwarts, they learn to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. S+S? OR H+S?


The Key Of Eternal Life  
  
Chapter-1 The Children Who Lived : By: Little Sakura  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back again to write another fic please read this so you can understand better about this fic.  
  
Sakura and Harry are not cousins, however Aiden Avalon (Sakura's dad) is Uncle Vernon's brother. The Avalon's died (except Sakura) a month before Harry's parents died (Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter). And now Sakura and Harry lived in the Dursleys' house so yeah ...plus I'm sad to tell you this but I think that only Sakura and Syaoran existed in this story (plus the HP characters of course), well you never know maybe other CCS characters might show up. Okay I'll stop my precious speech (haha..) I hope you like it, readers read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CCS OR HP'S CHARACTERS so don't sue  
  
me cause your not going to get anything!  
  
Mr. and Mrs.Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal (A/N: yeh right), thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
  
  
  
Mr.Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck although he did have a large moustache.  
  
Mrs.Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, (A/N:imagine an ostrich neck! *starts laughing like crazy *) which came very useful as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences, spying on neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.(A/N:uh huh like I believe that)  
  
  
  
The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also have a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Avalon's and the Potters. Mrs. Avalon was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs.Dursleys pretended she didn't have a sister because her sister (Mrs. Lily Potter) and her good-for-nothing husband were unDursleyish as it was possible to be; the same for Uncle Vernon, his step brother (Mr. Avalon) The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors will say if the Avalon's and the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Avalon's had a small daughter too and the Potters have a small son as well, but they never even seen him nor her. This girl and boy was another good reason for keeping the Avalon's and Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with another children like that.  
  
  
  
~Outside the Privet Drive~  
  
The cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.  
  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'  
  
  
  
He had found what he was looking for inside his pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs.Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the a Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards the number four, where he sat down on the next to the cat. He dint look at it, but after a moment he spoke.  
  
'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'  
  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
  
  
  
'How did you know it was me?' she asked.  
  
'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat so stiffly'  
  
'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day', said Professor  
  
McGonagall.  
  
'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way hear.'  
  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
  
'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right', she said impatiently.  
  
'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news'.  
  
She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living- room window. ' I heard it. Flocks of owl's.shooting stars .Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in the Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'  
  
'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'  
  
'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the street in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'  
  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore her, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'  
  
'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?'  
  
'A what?'  
  
'A sherbert lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'  
  
'No, thank you,'said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbert lemons 'As I say, even if You-Know- Who was gone -'  
  
'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbert lemon, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". 'I have never seen any reason to be frightened saying Voldemort's name.'  
  
'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort - was frightened of.'  
  
'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly, Voldemort had powers I will never have.'  
  
'Only because you're too -well- noble to use them.'  
  
'It's luck it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'  
  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around.  
  
You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'  
  
It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious about to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.  
  
Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbert lemon and did not answer.  
  
'What they're saying,' she pressed on,' is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are that they're - dead.'  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. 'Lily and James.I can't believe it, after the Avalon's died and then.I didn't want to believe it.Oh, Albus.'  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know . I know.'he said heavily.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Avalon's daughter (who was living with them since the Avalons died) and the Potters son, Harry and Sakura. But- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy and little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon, Voldemort's power somehow broke -and that's why he's gone? Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
  
It's -it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done.all the people he's killed .he couldn't kill a little boy and girl? It's just astounding .of all the things to stop him. but how in the name of heaven did Sakura and Harry survive?'  
  
'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have mad sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'  
  
'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?  
  
'I've come to bring Harry and Sakura to they're aunt and uncle. They're the only family they has now.'  
  
'You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. 'You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon come to live here!'  
  
'It's the best place for them,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter.'  
  
'A letter?' repeated Professor Mcganagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! Harry and Sakura will be famous- a legend- I wouldn't surprised if today was known Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon day in future- there will be books written about Harry and Sakura- every child in our world will know their names!'  
  
'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half- moon glasses. ' Famous before they can talk and walk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?' Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl and boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak as though she thought he might hiding one of the child underneath.  
  
'Hagrid's bringing them'.  
  
'You think it-wise- to trust Hagrid with something important as this?'  
  
'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.  
  
'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what was that?'  
  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
  
If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids (A/N: whoah..that's big!) and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundle blankets (its strapped at his arms you know like a hand bag but it's not, if u seen the Harry Potter movie 1 you'll see instead of one there's two.)  
  
'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'  
  
' Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got them,sir.'  
  
'No problems, were there?' 'No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the two bundle blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under the tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously-shaped cut like a bolt of lightning. The second bundle of blankets was a baby girl with auburn hair, she also was fast asleep. Under her auburn bangs over her forehead they also could see a curiously-shaped cut that represents a star.  
  
'Is that where-?' whispered Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Yes,' said Dumledore. They'll have that scar for ever.'  
  
'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'  
  
'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee, which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well- them here, Hagrid- we'd better get this over with.'  
  
Dubledore took Sakura in his arms, Professor McGonagall took Harry also in her arms and they turned towards the Durleys' house.  
  
'Could I - say good bye to them, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and them Sakura, gave them a very scratchy, whiskey kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a great sob.  
  
'Shhh!!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!' 'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face into it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it - the Avalon's a-and then- Lily an' James dead- an' poor little Sakura and Harry off ter live with Muggles-'  
  
'There..there, Hagrid it isn't really good bye,' said Dumbledore softy, patting Hagrid on the shoulder. Hagrid nodded sadly.  
  
'Yes, yes, it's all very sad,' said Professor McGonagall and patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid both child gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the tree of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
  
'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.'  
  
  
  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
  
'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the two bundle blankets side by side on the step of number four.  
  
'Good luck, Harry and Sakura,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.  
  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon both rolled over their blankets without waling up. They reached both hands and hold on together and they slept on, not knowing they're special, not knowing they're famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinch also tease by their half cousin Dudley..They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in a hushed voices: To Harry Potter and Sakura Avalon - the children who lived!  
  
  
  
Sakky: Do u like it? You can tell me your SUGGESTIONS I will be so glad to hear your suggest. Sorry if it's soooo long for you guys and girls !(haha) PLEASE R+R that's all I ask! I can SURVIVE with a bunch of FLAMES! I'll work on the next chapter soon but I can't promise what date. Tell me If you want me to e-mail you and Please REVIEW just to remind u ^_____^ that's all I ask you to review! Well ja!  
  
~Little Sakura~ 


End file.
